


bedevil

by goddamnfaith (orphan_account)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, but like bad porn, tw obsession and non con, written like im a 12 y old 😔👊
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/goddamnfaith
Summary: Set after Arthur met with Mary in Saint Denis.





	bedevil

“Calm down, son.” Dutch muttered, his hands wandering along Arthur's body. Soft, warm, almost kind. Almost.

Arthur flinches when the hands squeeze around his groin.

_“You need to leave.” Molly was too drunk to walk. But she had grabbed his arm, almost shouting as she stared at him. “Dutch…” She hesitated, eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall at any time. “There’s something wrong about Dutch. He… He’s not himself anymore. He keeps talking about you, Arthur.”_

_Arthur snorted, holding back a laugh. Was she drunk enough to say those things?_

_“…At any cost.”_

_He looks at her, Molly, who kept gesturing wildly. What did she say before?_

_“After Blackwater, Arthur. You know he’s not the same. He’s not okay. Dutch. Dutch is not okay, Arthur. Please, you need to leave.”_

_But Molly was drunk. Drunk and jealous. And Dutch was just tired. He had to be._

_So he stayed._

“You love her so much.” Dutch groaned while he slowly took off Arthur's breeches. “Why can’t you love me too?”

Arthur almost choked when he felt Dutch’s hands – no, not Dutch anymore- closing around his member. He tried to open his mouth, to protest, to try and stop it but he could barely breathe, let alone speak. He felt the panic rising on his chest. It didn’t help that his hands were tied to the bed.

“I wouldn’t have rejected you.” He stated sadly. “I would have loved you forever… I’d protect you, I would make you so happy… But you wouldn’t want that, would you?” He could feel Dutch’s hands shaking now. “I’m haughty and indolent just like my daddy and you wouldn’t like that, eh Arthur? I know my mother didn’t.”

And then he’s stripping, rubbing himself on Arthur, panting.

So Arthur closes his eyes and pretends he’s somewhere else. Where Dutch isn’t about to-

A slap on his face interrupts his thoughts.

“I need you to pay attention, _son_. I’ll show you how kind I could have been… how gentle.” Dutch leaned his face against Arthur's back as his fingers went lower, trying to prepare the man. Arthur was surprised -really surprised- that they were slick and that the man's touch was, in fact, gentle. As Dutch found his prostate, Arthur couldn’t help but let out a low moan. Dutch frowned upon that.

“I would have been… so generous. I would have made your body sing.” Dutch sobbed. “But you had to fuck it all up. Why did you do it? Meeting her behind my back.”

Arthur was mortified when he finally looked back and realized Dutch’s eyes were filled with tears. Dutch had lost it. He was insane, completely unstable.

“I could have made you love me if you weren’t so determined to hate and despise me. I know it.” And with that, he’s flipping Arthur so they’re face to face. Dutch positions himself and he’s moving his hips again.

Most of the time Dutch kept his eyes closed, his face covered with sweat and tears, contorted with pleasure. Arthur could only be grateful that Dutch wasn’t causing him much pain, only humiliation. He keeps quiet, opening his legs and trying to keep as still as possible.

When Dutch started to speed up the rhythm, he opened his eyes and stared at Arthur with a somewhat curious expression. The tears were gone now.

“Look at me in the eyes.” He ordered. “Don’t think of her, only me… only me.”

At those words, Dutch came. He collapsed, violently shaking, over Arthur.

“Who knows… with time…” He whispered, his lips near Arthur's nipple, who had yet to say a word. “perhaps with time I could teach you how to love me.”

And Arthur notices he's not the only one crying.


End file.
